shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescue Plan
"The Rescue Plan" is the third track of the fourth act of The New Albion Guide to Analogue Consciousness, and the twenty-second track of the album overall. Performers Paul Shapera as "Lee" Lauren Osborn as "Rachael" Kayleigh McKnight as "Mascot 3000" Lyrics LEE: Why’d you try to face them? You should have died today and I know I’ve been so cold, unkind I mourn the joy I lost I miss the boy I loved I felt betrayed again, maligned Angel of mercy Spare just one second for me The last sweet solace I may know RACHAEL: One day the walls will fall away And in the open air I’ll race These bars of yearning and desire I will not sit and rot inside Angel of mercy Spare just one second for me The last sweet solace I may know 3000: Time to go Why must so much this emotion run awry? Your love long lost, a lovely plot But tedious at times Don’t you know Broken hearts and trust And stories when they lay A chapter soon the plot resumes We simply turn the page LEE: But just how did you make it? They didn’t kill you they just Let you unharmed and alone In all the years I’ve been here I’ve never seen one spared there’s There’s something here that we don’t know Angel of mercy Spare just one second for me The last sweet solace I may know RACHAEL: I thought they’d kill me but they weren’t As awful as you said they were Like dreams that faded long ago It seems there’s something there i know Angel of mercy Spare just one second for me The last sweet solace I may know 3000: Time to go Anticipating, I’ve been waiting for this time The plans I have to bring you back The climax has arrived Time to go There are two roads and a choice each one must make To see the sun in New Albion Rise another day 3000: Inside me is an MCG v3.14 And with it I can take each of your minds And upload and transmit them home Live as code you’ll be Analogue consciousness like me Or it’s not too late You can go through the gate Yes, you’ll die for a time But you’ll reincarnate Take a chance, roll the dice A different body, different life But you now must decide We are soon out of time LEE: Where’s the choice where we walk out? 3000: That’s not an option then or now Quickly you must choose And divide yourselves in two Rachael and I will run the MCG for those who choose But Lee, you yourself must upload Your father begged me to tell you so LEE: I will But first before I do I stay with Rachael 'til it’s through And when it’s done sometimes you cannot smile RACHAEL: Sometimes the race is just that long last mile LEE: But sometimes you learn to like a whole new style After... RACHAEL: (spoken) LEE! LEE! Lee, get up! 3000: A thin breath away 'Til your time is done The monsters and days You wished far away At last they have come